


give and take

by soclose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Smut, Top Clarke, Vibrators, it's just a smut drabble tbh, shameless dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclose/pseuds/soclose
Summary: Clarke has a little fun while Lexa gets to watch.





	give and take

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this little fic for a while now. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Comments and kudos are a writer's bread and butter. :) :) :) Please send love. :) :) :)

She’s absolutely exquisite like this. Soft brown curls splayed over the pillow, Lexa lays naked and waiting for her, bound only by Clarke’s command to ‘be good.’ Her muscles shudder, thighs twitching where they rest around Clarkes folded knees. Her abdomen is a landscape, soft curves and muscles that roll and clench while Clarke’s thumb works a slow set of circles over the slippery hood of her clit.

“You’re going to be a good girl and wear this for me while I fuck myself,” Clarke murmurs softly, thumb continuing its tease as her other hand works the purple silicone against her entrance, coating it in her slick. Lexa’s so wet it’s obscene, slippery and glistening and Clarke watches as it strings, fascinated by the way Lexa’s muscles grip at the toy and let it slide inside her with ease. Once it’s seated to the base, she adjusts the position of the arm, replacing the pressure of her thumb with the teasing end of the toy on Lexa’s clit.

Lexa’s intake is sharp, excited, and Clarke reaches for the remote, presses the ‘on’ button and turns to the toy to its lowest setting. Lip caught between her teeth, Lexa twitches, shudders under the vibrations and Clarke’s eyes soak up every bit of it. She watches as Lexa’s eyelids flutter shut, her head squishing into the pillow.  

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Clarke whispers, reaching up. She traces her thumb over the flushed skin at Lexa’s cheekbone, explores her with gentle fingertips. When she lingers on the bow of her lips, Lexa’s mouth opens, eager to suck on the pad of her thumb. Tension coils in Clarke’s belly, every swirl of Lexa’s tongue winding electricity around the length of her spine to curl hot and white in the depths of her hipbones.

She removes her thumb to the sound of Lexa’s low whine, a needy noise caught in the back of her throat. It upticks Clarke’s smile, leaves her itching to explore, to map all the places that make Lexa shudder and gasp with fingertips and teeth.

She traces the tendons in Lexa’s neck, taps gently against the quick flutter of her pulse. The web at her thumb presses down against Lexa’s windpipe, teasing, before her palm flattens against her collarbone, drags down the soft swell of her breast. The swollen peak of a nipple rolls easily under her fingertips, earns her a particularly shattered breath, and Clarke meets her eye as she smiles proud.

“No coming until I say so,” she warns, chin tipping down as she watches Lexa, stern. Her fingertips curl, drag her nails down Lexa’s abs. When she reaches the soft curls between her legs, Clarke taps solidly on the buzzing toy, reaching back for the remote to flick the setting up to the second notch.

Clarke moves to sit across from her, leaning back against the footboard as she spreads her legs wide.

“I want you to watch,” she says, wanton in her display. One hand holds tight to the plastic remote while the other drifts down her own neck, over the swell of her chest. Clarke’s breasts are heavier than Lexa’s, filling her palm. She moans as she tugs at the nipple, flicking it with her thumb before she works down. Where Lexa’s body is all lean muscle, Clarke’s stomach is soft, curved, a small crinkle cutting across her waist from the bent nature of her position. She teases down the soft skin, tracing the edges of her belly button before she trails lower, lower, down. Her fingers split when they meet wet curls, tracing down either side of her before dragging through her center.

“Fuck –“ she chokes, eyes rolling back when her fingers make contact with her clit. Fumbling with the remote, she turns the vibrator up, hears Lexa gasp as its teasing rumble increases.

She stretches her leg to press flush against that of her lover’s.

“Are you watching me?”  she asks, lips slack as she indulges herself in firm circles. Her eyes open back up, hooded, as she gazes at Lexa and drags her fingers down, teases at her entrance. When the sound of Lexa’s ragged breathing outweighs the buzz of the toy, Clarke pushes inside herself, sinks two fingers to the second knuckle and lets her throat open to make way for her moan. Slowly, she pulls out until her muscles cling to her fingertips, pushes in until she bottoms out against the base of her fingers. The silk of her arousal slips hot and warm against her skin, easing her path as she starts a steady rhythm in and out and curling against her body.

“I feel so good, babe,” she says, sighing as she clenches down around two of her fingers. The next time she pulls out, she curls in a third, gasping at the burn and stretch of her body. She knocks the vibrator back down a level, reducing Lexa’s pleasure while she amps up her own. “Its so full with three inside me. God, I can’t wait ‘til they’re yours….”

Lexa’s fingers, lord….

Eyes searching out the long digits, Clarke licks her lip, bites down around a moan. Where Clarke’s fingers are short, Lexa’s are thin and oh, so long, able to reach inside her and curl until she’s clamping down on them and shattering to pieces. For now, she’ll have to settle, tease herself with the pull and drag and the catch of her artist’s callouses on the most sensitive parts of herself.

Clarke works herself up while her girlfriend watches, quickening the speed of the vibe only to turn it back down when she sees Lexa’s breathing getting a little too shaky, her trembling getting a little too desperate. With a gentle ‘shh,’ she presses her calf against Lexa’s thigh, turning down the vibe to its lowest setting.

“I’m going to come now,” Clarke tells her, voice rasping and unsteady as the pleasure in her belly coil tights and hot in anticipation. “I’m going to turn up the vibe and you’re going to wait and watch me come.” Every word catches in her throat, wants to be swallowed in a moan, but before she gives herself over…

“Be a good girl and it’ll be your turn when I’m done, okay?”

She doesn’t wait for confirmation. Jamming up the control a few more notches, Clarke’s thumb presses firm and insistent against her clit, fingers stumbling as she increases the rhythm to work herself just that little bit higher. She struggles to keep her own eyes open, to watch Lexa’s needy squirm, to marvel at the way the matte silicone is now shiny and slippery with evidence of her girlfriend’s need. Lexa’s entire chest is flushed with her arousal, bright and gasping and oh, her nipples are pink and hard and Clarke bets if she wrapped her tongue around one right now, Lexa wouldn’t be able to hold it back. But she’d try, oh god she’d try, and she’d look so pretty while she falls….

Clarke tumbles from the precipice in rolling waves, muscles clenching at her diaphragm and working down, down, rolling like thunder over the strength of her thighs to curl white and hot in the clench of her toes. Her fingers work shamelessly, pressing and curling and fucking, and fuck, it feels so good to fall apart while Lexa watches, and she’s so fucking proud of her girlfriend for waiting for her, so honored that she trusts her enough to listen and wait, and –

“Lexa!”

The name rips from her throat, her shoulders curling in as her fingers suddenly still, her breath ragged as the pleasure becomes too much, her body too sensitive for more. Even as she withdraws, her muscles are still clenching, aching to clamp down around fingers that are no longer there and Clarke flops boneless against the bed.

Her smile is wide and lazy, blissed out as her eyes roll to her struggling girlfriend. It’s all the encouragement she needs to push herself up, sit more firmly against the wall as her thumb presses up just one more level on the toy…

“Your turn,” she murmurs, throat dry and voice wrecked.  “Make it a good one and I’ll let you touch me for round two.”

Her grin spreads wide and lazy as Lexa's neck arches into the pillow, body shattering her own release.

Oh.

She's definitely going to touch her for round two.


End file.
